


All I Know Is I Don't Know

by Writing_Bearifficly



Series: February Writing Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I did WAY too much research into community theatres for this, Musical References, Musicals, in reality i didn't want to use newsies, there's a musical based off of john fairfax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Bearifficly/pseuds/Writing_Bearifficly
Summary: Carmen is struggling with what to wear to a theatre. Player knows the dress code a bit better.





	All I Know Is I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> February Writing Challenge: Prompt 2: Lace
> 
> The challenge I am taking on is to take [these prompts](https://manyprompts.tumblr.com/post/182378845624/february-2019-prompt-challenge-works-tagged) and write a Carmen/Player friendship ficlet a day.

"Player, please tell me you know theatre dress codes."

There was a pause on the other end, and Carmen held her breath. " _...yeah, I think so. If not, I'm pretty sure Google can help. What's the show, where is it, and what time?_ "

" _Rowboat_ ," Carmen said. "At the Carrollwood Players Theatre. 2:00 PM."

" _Carrollwood is a community theatre, right?_ "

"Yeah."

The sound of keys clacking came through the communicator. " _Well, it's a matinee, so you don't have to dress as formally as you would at an evening performance. What are you considering?_ "

Carmen opened the hotel room's closet. "I was thinking either the satin dress or the lace dress."

" _Well, from the looks of things,_ Rowboat _is fine for a little more laid-back,_ " Player said. " _Especially when compared to, say,_ Phantom of the Opera _. So you don't want to get_ too _fancy, especially since it's a matinee. Probably the lace._ "

Carmen bit her lip. "You sure? Because I don't want to be  _too_ dressed up, but not  _too_ casual, either. I've never done this before."

" _Red, trust me, my sister was a huge theatre nut._ _She loved seeing shows at Peninsula Players, if only because it wasn't practical to cross the border and see shows on Broadway. They don't want formal at a community theatre matinee, just a bit of effort._ "

Carmen took a deep breath. "So. Lace it is, then." She pulled out the red lace dress. "Guess I should get ready to go. VILE will be striking soon, and  _Rowboat_ is gonna be the only way we can get the parking."

Player let out a chuckle. " _Prepare for today to see that matinee and watch what happens. You're doing something that you've never tried, so yeah, you're terrified, but watch what happens. Still wish I could be with you, by the way._ "

Carmen rolled her eyes at the song reference. "I'll tell you how it goes, Player," she said. "I wish you could join us, too. Now, I'm gonna hang up. This dress wont't put on itself."

* * *

**_Bonus_ **

" _So how'd it go?_ "

"Okay, you were right, the lace was fine. People were dressed in more casual than that."

" _Told you you'd be okay._ "

"Got an extra playbill for you, too. A few of the ensemble members were selling them."

" _...but the playbill is supposed to be free with the show...?_ "

" _Long_ story. Basically there was pre-show entertainment."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i'm still on a hype from seeing newsies whoops~~


End file.
